Kinnikuman Mariposa
→ Planet Moctezuma→ Mexico City |chojin_kyodo = 100,000,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Phony Muscle Revenger, Moctezuma Defense, Aztec Drop, Aztec Cemetary, Senton Quebradora|anime = Anime 2 Episode 1 (First Appearance)|manga = Manga Chapter 272 (First Appearance)}} , originally , was one of the from the final story arc in Yudetamago's manga series Kinnikuman. In the anime he is voiced by Masaharu Satou. 'About' (More to Come) 'Story' The future Kinnikuman Mariposa was born on the same day and in the same hospital as Kinnikuman and four other young boys, but because of a fire the children were mixed up and the true heir of their home planet may have been misplaced. His family moved to , a planet with an atmosphere so thin its inhabitants were forced to wear oxygen masks. Because of this, he grew up with a tough heart and amazing jumping abilities, and because he also grew up poor, he soon turned to a life of theft. While living as a thief, he stole the Robin Family heirloom the Anoalo Sceptre (アノアロの杖). After Kinnikuman had proven himself worthy to become the next king of his home planet, five evil gods sought out the other potential heirs and gave them great choujin power to become the Five Fated Princes, who all claimed to be the true heir. Mariposa was chosen by the . A royal survivor series was organized to determine who was worthy of ascending the throne. Kinnikuman Mariposa's team fought the true Kinnikuman and his allies in the first round in Kumamoto Castle. His victory was sabotaged when Kinnikuman wrote Robin Mask and Terryman's names in invisible ink that would react to light. Mariposa ended up fighting Robin Mask himself, making use of the stolen sceptre. He was stunned by a beam from a temple on Planet Kinniku when he tried to use a fake Muscle Revenger, a sacred technique used by the Kinniku Royal family, and was ultimately beaten by Robin's Robin Special, giving him his revenge. Mariposa would later make a reappearance with the other Fated Princes in the True Akuma Chojin arc. His opponent would be Hailman, fresh off his victory against Teapackman. Their match would take place in Bram Castle. Even though the Anoalo Scepter is off-limits, Mariposa would figure out a way to set himself on fire: building up friction by spinning against the corner post. Hailman figured this out and froze the post to prevent this from happening again. After a beating, Hailman decides to finish off Mariposa by freezing him to death. Somehow, Hailman's body turned into magnifying lens, setting off a spark in the process. Mariposa takes advantage of this and breaks free. Mariposa would finish off Hailman with an improved version of the Phony Muscle Revenger, the Aztec Cemetary. 'Techniques' (More to Come) 'Career Information' ;Titles ;Team Mariposa ;* Commander ;*Planet Kinniku Throne Successor Candidate Matches *X Robin Mask ('Robin Special) *O 'Hailman '(Aztec Cemetary) 'Trivia *'Mariposa' is Spanish for butterfly. *In 2009, Japanese media reported that someone calling himself "Kinnikuman Mariposa" donated at least 10,000 yen (90 US dollars) for maintenance of the real-life Kumamoto Castle, presumably because Mariposa and Robin Mask blew a hole in the ceiling of the 400 year old castle keep during the battle. "Mariposa" reportedly donated at least 10,000 yen again in 2016, after an earthquake dealt heavy damage to the castle. 'References' Category:Five Fated Princes Category:Akugyou Chojin Category:Mariposa Team Category:Characters from Planet Kinniku Category:Characters from Mexico